Ugly Chris
Christopher Bailey (better known as Ugly Chris) is a minor character featured in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. With the addition of the 'Legends and Killers' DLC pack, Chris is a multiplayer character in Red Dead Redemption. Info Before the main storyline, Chris showed up in Widow's Palace (Silver Town in original timeline) and took control of the town from Sheriff Paul O'Grady (local law officers in original timeline). His size and boisterousness attracted many lowlifes to him, and he was soon in command of a small army of misfits, gamblers and small-time crooks. He abstained from killing the Sheriffs, presumably so he can have someone to torture and because he had a small crush on Paulie's daughter, Katie O'Grady. Interactions Ugly Chris is encountered during the mission "Ugly Streetfight". When Red Harlow arrives in town looking to collect the bounty on Bloody Thomas and his gang, one of Chris' men, Varmin Kang shoots Red's dog, killing him. This results in a gun battle which leaves Chris and almost his entire gang dead. Original timeline In the original timeline, as in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, Chris is encountered during the mission "Silver Town" when Jack Marston arrives in Silver Town looking to collect the bounty on Irish's Gang, but one of Chris' men, Sid Winkler, shoots Jack's dog, Rufus, killing him. The results of Rufus's death are the same as were with Harlow's dog's death, with Jackson slaughtering the entire Ugly Gang plus saving Leg Johnson. Showdown Mode After completing the level "Ugly Streetfight" (or "Silver Town") with a good rating, the player unlocks Ugly as a playable character in Showdown Mode. Chris has the ability to fill his ammunition of the Sawn-off Shotgun up with fire, killing an opponent with a single blow. He can also grab the opponent and throw him into the ground. Him and Varmin Kang are the only members of the Ugly Gang (Chris is it's leader, actually) that need to be unlocked. Quotes "Whoo, das the ugly way!" "You wouldn't shoot a guy with an eyepatch, would ya?" "You could start your own side-show with that face!" "Come on! Smile! You'll be dead soon." "Don't run away, little chicken!" "Hope your thoughts are clean, 'cause I'm gonna put a window in your skull that'll show everything." "You're about to see crazy like you've never seen it before." "You're such a joke, you've cheered me up." "You wouldn't know your ass from a hole in the ground." "I've seen leopards shoot straighter than you!" "Didn't yo mama tell you not to play with guns?" "Where are you runnin' off to, Sheriff?! You might have beaten my gang but you ain't gonna get by me!" "It reeks of cowards around here." "Does yo mama know you're out this late?" "Whatta ya think this is? The goddamn 1880's?" "Where do you want your new s-hole?" "Christ alive, and I thought I was ugly!" "Come on! Don't point at the tub if ya can't back it up." "I've seen good o' chicken look tougher and babies than you." "Just give it up now! Ain't nobody gets by me!" "You look about ready to soil your britches." "You're gonna spend the rest o' yo days on your back. Just like yo mama." "So, you're tough now, are ya?" "I told you not to make me mad!" "What's wrong? You look jumpier than a far on a griddle." "You gettin' tired, old timer? Let me help you." "You look dumber than a crap-house rat." "I'm ugly, but you look like the east end of a horse goin' west." "You ain't even worth the scrapings of a hound dog's ass that my boy Udo shot!" "You must have a real bad death wish." "You couldn't even kick the sith outta your own pants!" "I don't remember orderin' the yella' liver." Journal Entry The special ability of Chris' was, for many supernatural, but quite obvious since most of his boys had it, to simply transform bullets into fiery weapons of hell or mushroom oil. The enemy will be damaged by a single blow and BURN, BABY, BURN! in a few seconds. Like many stronger bosses, he can take his opponents in his arms and throw them towards the ground or in a cliff. Trivia *Ugly Chris has a red bandage wrapped around his right wrist and part of his right hand, very similar to Red Harlow's bandage used to cover up his scorpion scar. All just a coincidence, tho. *In his multiplayer quotes, he directly mentions Chicken and Udo Varmin Kang, two of his officers. Gallery Ugly_Chris_on_Gatling.jpg|Chrissy using a Gatling. Ugly_Gank.jpg|Chris with his ugly (but actually sexy) boys. Playable_skin_Ugli_Christ.png|Chris' playable skin. Wanted Kriss.jpg|Chris' wanted poster on his journal page. Ugli_Kriss.jpg|Ugly using a rifle. Ugli_Krisst.jpg|Chrissy in Gold Town. Reed_VS_Ugli_Gank.jpg|Christ and Gigolo taking on Red. Ugli_gank.png|Chris and his boys drawn. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:RDR Category:They Stink! Category:Gang Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Americans Category:Antagonists Category:Overweight characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowboys